


A Bit of a Mess

by Tweedle_Deed



Series: Inspired by The Post-Apocalyptic World of Tomorrow [2]
Category: Hanna Is Not A Boy's Name
Genre: Blood Drinking, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweedle_Deed/pseuds/Tweedle_Deed
Summary: Doc Worth is letting blood for Conrad, but he's gets messy,  so his vampire partner helps him out in a non-sexual way.
Relationships: Conrad Achenleck/Doc Worth
Series: Inspired by The Post-Apocalyptic World of Tomorrow [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817218
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	A Bit of a Mess

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Up in Smoke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/495597) by [DesdemonaKaylose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesdemonaKaylose/pseuds/DesdemonaKaylose). 



Worth jabbed the needle into his arm, with less care than usual, he was trying to get it done quicky, before Conrad came back from his wacking session or whatever he was doing during their pit stop. They'd been on the road for a week and Worth hadn't had the chance to draw any blood for the failpire. He avoided doing it in front of Conrad, he didn't want him to freak out about his health and all that bullshit. 

A spirt of blood dribbled down his arm, fuck. The tubing was filling, so he let the stray drip be.

The door to the RV opened, he heard Conrad before it fully opened, "For fucks sake Worth, you know bloody well you can't do this so often. It's only been a week." An angry pale face came into view. Fuck. 

"You ain't the doctor 'ere sweetheart." Worth laid back, the movement forcing more blood into the bag. Conrad gritted his teeth. 

"Bastard, you know bloody well blood doesn't replenish that quick, I can hear it you know. You may be a doctor, but I'm a vampire, I know about blood." He was leering in Worth's face, prodding his chest. Princess was angrier than usual, Worth smiled. 

"Too late now princess." They both new it wasn't, not really, but Conrad flumped down, not bothering to argue any further. Worth could tell he was pissed off. Worth moved again, more blood followed the trail on his arm. Conrad eyed him again. 

"You could at least do it properly, look how much is going to waste, idiot." Worth glanced down at the couple of drops that were on the RV floor, not much really, but he suspected seeing it go to waste for a vampire was more intense. 

"Come here would yas?" Fuck it, he couldn't be bothered with the vampire whining. Conrad remained. Another spurt came from his arm, jesus he'd really ballsed this up. Conrad sighed, belatedly, and shuffled his chair next to Worth. Worth eyed his elbow, where the drips were heading towards the floor. "Put yer hands out." Conrad cupped his hands where the blood was dripping, catching a few drops in his hands. Worth flexed his arm slightly, causing more blood to pool, Conrad glanced up at him, he knew what was going on. 

It took 15 minutes for the bag to finally finish filling. Conrad had remained, hands cupped, his body had gotten closer to Worth until he was brushing Worth's shoulder, his arms awkwardly angled to keep the blood in hand.

Worth removed the needle, last bit of blood oozing, he fixed the bag, leaving it on the table. Conrad was looking at his hands, as if he just realised what he was holding.

"Drink it then."

"Yeah..." Conrad responded, a little despondent. He tilted his palms upward to pour the liquid into his mouth, there wasn't much, only a teaspoon or so. His hands were still coated in the blood, Conrad licked at the stains, tongue flicking across skin, fang expertly avoided cutting. He looked like a child who'd just finished a chocolate cake. Blood drinking was one of the only times Conrad seemed unaware of himself, at home in himself, Worth thought about that what he could be like in the bedroom, if he let go.  
He heard an unnecessary breath, Conrad was staring at him again, or more specifically, his arm. 

"Can I?" It took Worth a second to realise what he was asking. Conrad was definitely in a mini blood frenzy, aka lowered inhibitions and more bloodlust. Worth nodded. Conrad lowered his head to the small puncture on the inner crook of his elbow. It looked like it was going to bruise. The vampire's tongue followed the trail of red, cleaning the area slowly. Worth fucking loved this, jesus.


End file.
